


Tears and surprises

by Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, im terrible at tags, tears with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike/pseuds/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a very unpleasant surprise at a crime scene and then someone else gets a much better surprise at 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears and surprises

"There's another body Lestrade where?"

"No there isn't"

"Yes there is.  Show it to me."

"There isn't another body Sherlock, we checked."

"As ever you see but do not observe, these blood spatters" he points to one grouping of blood spatters "are from this body, but these" he points to blood spatters not 6 centimeters from the first group "are from a completely different body."

"How could you possibly know that?" Anderson asks from the door.

"The color you moron."

"Boys simmer down. Sherlock where is this other body?"

"Right over he-" Sherlock walks over to the wall pushes on the panel it pops open and he stops everything he was doing. A small whimper escapes his throat.

"Sherlock what is it?" Greg asks walking up behind him. When he sees the body of the girl, no more than six with shoulder length black curls, he freezes for a moment. After the information registers in his brain he forcibly turns Sherlock around by his shoulders. Sherlock buries his face in Greg's shoulder and wraps his arms around the back of his neck as he begins to shake and quietly cry.

"Shhhh, it's okay sunshine, it's okay, shhhh, come on wrap your legs around my waist let's get you out of here." Greg says rubbing Sherlock's back trying to sooth the distraught genius. Sherlock for once does as he is told and wraps his legs around Greg's waist. Greg turns and marches out of the house as quickly as he can with the consulting detective clinging to him like a limpet. He doesn’t stop until they reach Greg's car and he sets Sherlock on the bonnet.

"It's okay sunshine we're out side, you can open your eyes now." Greg says as he combs his hands through Sherlock's curls. Sherlock collects himself enough to pull is face out of Greg's shoulder, when he does Greg gently wipes the tears from his eyes.

"There's the sweet man I love." Greg says with is smile. "I will tell you the one thing that I miss about your druggie days you were a lot easier to carry out of crime scenes then." Sherlock seems to force a laugh but it quickly dissolves in to tears and he buries his face back in Greg's shoulder.   

"Hey, shhh, it's okay sunshine. Is John working today?" Sherlock nods his head. "I'm guessing Mycroft is as well then?" Another feeble nod. "Okay sunshine, let me just put Sally in charge, then I'll take you home." This gets a little nod. "Sally!"

"Yeah boss?" Sally says as she walks up, looking thoroughly confused at Sherlock.

"You're in charge until I can call the station to get someone else to take over. Okay? Good, I'm going to take him home now, I won't be back in until tomorrow."

"Okay will do boss." Sally says diligently, Greg thanks every deity he can think of that she didn’t ask questions.

"Okay sunshine in to the car you get." Greg says opening the passenger door, and guiding the still crying man in to the seat.

 

The drive to their flat is quick and spent in relative silence, the only sounds being that of traffic and Sherlock's crying. When they get there Sherlock makes his way silently to their bedroom and curls up on the bed.

"I shouldn’t have called you to the scene we should have realized there was a second body and found it." Greg says as he lays down next to Sherlock. 

"But you didn't."

"I know and I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"It's okay it's not your fault, you didn't-" the tears start again. Greg pulls Sherlock in against his chest and rubs soothing circles against his back. Greg continues to sooth his distraught sobbing husband until they both hear the door open and Mrs. Hudson start to make tea and talk with Eliza about her day at school.

“Can I leave you in here alone to go get her?” Greg asks quietly and feels Sherlock nod in to his shoulder.

 

When Greg carries their giggling seven year old daughter Eliza in Sherlock is sitting up wiping his eyes.

“Hello my little angel, how was school?” Sherlock asks.

“PAPAS HOME TO!? Is it my birthday you two are almost never home together during the day on a week day, and Mrs. Hudson said you had a case this morning when she took me to school” The girl squeals as she excitedly wiggles to be set down and go to her papa.

“No your papa solved the case so quickly they sent us home to celebrate.”

“Papa whys you face wet?” the girl asks once she has been set down on the bed and scrambled in to his lap.

“I just washed my face.”

“Are you sure, because your voice sounds a little funny to?”

“I’m sure.”

“You know Ms. Mayce says it’s okay to cry sometimes when you are really upset and you don’t have to pretend like you aren’t.”

“I promise sunshine I'm not upset at all, how could I be with you here in my lap.” Sherlock says ruffling her recently shorn black curls.   

“Just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I can’t observe and deduce papa.”

“Okay you caught us, your papa here was upset because the case was so easy that it hardly took him half a minute to solve it, so he was pouting at me and having a little fake cry that I don’t love him enough because I give him easy cases.”

“Papa! Just because daddy is a little stupid sometimes-“

“OI!”

“- and doesn’t always have the best cases for you to solve is no reason to pout and fake cry.”

“Well all right then. Mark me as duly chastised and the lesson as learned.”

“Daddy what does chastised mean?”

“It means punished love, now let’s go get your tea I'm sure it’s done by now.”     

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not brit picked or beta read, all mistakes are mine. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
